Alexandra Reed: Los recuerdos de un pasado olvidado
by Fire Di'Angelo
Summary: Alexandra Reed es una joven de 16 años que tras una batalla en el ministerio de magia, sufrió las consecuencias de un hechizo que no iba dirigido a ella. Intentando recuperar su memoria y tratando de entender todos los líos en los que estaba metida, Lex vivirá unas emocionantes aventuras durante la segunda guerra contra Voldemort


**Disclaimer:** No soy J.K. Rowling, por lo tanto no cree esta saga. Pero cambie un poco la trama y le agregue personajes. Ademas de jugar un poco con los cannon´s.

Uf, la cabeza me está matando.

 _Tik Tok Tik Tok_

¿Dónde estoy?

 _Tik Tok Tik Tok_

Ay, tanto blanco me quema los ojos ¿Pero qué hipogrifos hago en un lugar tan blanco?

 _Tik Tok Tik Tok_

Haber, repasemos los hechos. Lo último que recuerdo es estar volando en mi escoba. Lo más probable es que me haya caído o algo así.

 _Tik Tok Tik Tok_

¿Pero no tendría que recordar la caída?

 _Tik Tok Tik Tok_

— ¡Podría alguien parar ese maldito reloj! —Ups, creo que lo dije muy fuerte.

— ¡Señorita Reed! —una mujer, que parecía la enfermera por su vestimenta, se acercó corriendo hasta mí — ¡Por fin ha despertado!

— ¿Que?

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Le duele el cuerpo? Con las opciones que le he dado no debería sentir más que una molestia…. — se acercó aún más y empezó a revisar mi estado con su varita.

— De hecho, tengo un dolor de cabeza inmenso.

— ¡Oh! Tome esto, lo aliviara enseguida— me dio una poción verde moco y me la tome de un sorbo, en mis cortos 16 años de vida he aprendido que…. Alto ¿16? ¿Desde cuándo tengo 16? El pensamiento me ha salido automático, casi como un hecho, algo obvio. Si lo pienso bien, mi cuerpo no parece el de una niña de 11 años ¿Pero cuando cumplí 16? Apenas ayer tenía 11 ¿Pero quién me asegura que tengo 16? Tal vez fue solo un delirio de mi mente, producto de mi imaginación, completamente inventado por mi subconsciente. Pero si ese fuera el caso ¿Porque siento que esa afirmación es tan real? ¿Por qué siento que es correcto? ¿Qué es verdad? Me parece que si fuera tan solo un producto de mi mente no estaría tan segura… algún ápice de duda tendría, aunque sea una pequeña parte de mi mente sentiría que ese comentario es equivocado, mal dicho, incorrecto y más sinónimos de erróneo. Pero no, es todo lo contrario, todo mi ser grita que es correcto, que tengo 16 ¿Pero eso cuando paso? ¿Cómo han trascurrido 5 años en segundos?

—Disculpe señora — la enfermera me envió una mirada de confusión, como preguntándose cuando perdimos la confianza para que vuelva tratarla de usted — ¿Dónde estoy? Si me he caído de mi escoba no creo que sea lo suficientemente grave como para llevarme a San Mungo.

Se me quedo mirando unos momentos, como preguntándome si era una broma o hablaba realmente en serio.

—Dígame, Señorita Reed ¿Qué es exactamente lo último que recuerda?

—Pues, yo estaba volando en escoba en la casa de verano de mi familia, habíamos ido allí para pasar los últimos días antes de que empezara mi primer año en Hogwarts. Supongo que me he caído, pero eso no explica porque mi cuerpo parece de 16 años y porque estoy en San Mungo, no creo a verme herido tan gravemente como para acabar aquí.

La enfermera me miro con los ojos como platos y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas corriendo.

— ¡Lex! ¡Despertaste! —grito una chica de ojos marrones y cabello algo desordenado.

— ¡Por fin! Pensé que dormirías toda la vida—exclamo un pelirrojo bastante alto.

—Estaba muy preocupado, pensé que esa maldición en el ministerio finalmente había surtido efecto—dijo sonriendo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado, tenía puestos unos lentes redondos.

—Em disculpen. Pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Y así termino esa mañana, con cuatro personas mirándome impactados y yo sin entender por qué mi cuerpo parece de 16 años

 **Y aqui termina el primer capitulo, no es muy emocionante por ahora, pero pronto lo será, los capítulos serán mas largo a partir de la próxima semana, cuando publique el segundo cap. Besos y chocolates a mis lectores.**


End file.
